EXTRATERRANIAL
by Perid
Summary: About a one-of-a-kind species, which is not who you will think. Please R+R.
1. Default Chapter

* Chapter one *

Waking up, Kelei immediately wished she hadn't. Bad enough it was morning, it was also her first day at a new school. Trust her new adoptive parents to pick such an awkward time to adopt her. Not only was it her first day, it was the first day back after the summer holidays, which meant everyone would still be annoyingly cheerful and reveling in the holidays afterglow. But would Kelei? Noo, because she was too busy being kicked out of her old foster home, and signed into a new one to have a holiday.

* Still, it might make the fact that I'm new less obvious. Surely they'll all be too wrapped up in their holiday memories to notice little ol' me! * 

But even Kelei had to admit it was impossible to miss her, she was too exotically gorgeous to be missed. Particularly by the boys.

It wasn't her perfect figure, or dysfunctional personality that made her unmissable though. It was her knee-length hair; which just happened to be coloured all the shades of the sea. Her weird eyes; which had one ring of grey in them, one ring of blue and a ring of green chasing around the pupils. And her high, elfish cheekbones which gave her eyes an exotic slant, along with the delicately pointed ears which were unmissable when she wore her hair up. Oh, yeah, by the way, she wasn't even half human. But she didn't know that, and although some people suspected, it was too ridiculous to believe.

'Kelei! I'm sorry but you have to get up now, school starts in 20 minutes! I'm going to work now, and Dave's already left. There's bread in the toaster if you want it, I love you and I'll see you when you get back, Ok?' Rose, Kelei's new mum yelled from downstairs.

'Yeah, thanks for the food, I'll see you later!' Kelei yelled in reply, dutifully climbing out of bed, and dragging herself into the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

After her quick shower, Kelei ransacked her wardrobe for clothes that would downplay her looks.

Finally she chose a black outfit; a black t-shirt, with a pair of old black jeans. Back in the bathroom, Kelei put her brown contacts in, and quickly ran a brush through her still damp hair. Putting no make-up on, Kelei grabbed her school books and ran downstairs.

In the kitchen Kelei set the books on the counter, and turned the toaster on. While the bread was toasting, Kelei rescued her bag from the dark confines of the hall cupboard, and stuffed her books and things in.

The toast popped up, and she loaded it onto a plate, which she carried to the table. After coating it in butter and seedless raspberry jam, she devoured it and washed the plate afterwards. Grabbing the carton of milk from the fridge, she took a swig before replacing it.

Scouring the kitchen for something to take for lunch, Kelei finally found a KitKat and an apple. Figuring they balanced eachother out, she shoved them both in her bag.

Glancing at the clock, Kelei realised she was late, and ran to get her boots. On her way back through the kitchen, Kelei grabbed her bag and, remembering just in time, the key to the house. Letting herself out, Kelei slammed the door shut and ran for school. 


	2. Meet the friends, discover the plot

* Chapter 2 *

Walking down the corridor to her second class, Kelei was surprised to find most people not yet in lessons. She was definitely late, yet they were acting like they were still on holiday.

Sliding into the classroom to find everyone already working on something, Kelei sidled up to the Maths teacher and asked her where she should sit. The maths teacher, Mrs Gwanie, told Kelei to sit next to a boy at the back, called Maen Blackleaf.

'He'll show you what to do. And if you need any help just ask Maen, he's a very clever student.'

After thanking Mrs Gwanie for her help, Kelei walked slowly to the back of the classroom, studying the boy she was supposed to sit next to, as she walked.

He had unruly black hair, and, she saw when he looked up, green and blue eyes.

'Hi, Mrs Gwanie told me to sit next to you. She said you'd explain what we're doing.' She told him calmly, noting the way his eyes had become slightly unfocused when he'd looked her in the eye. * Even with the contacts in * She thought bitterly, allowing him the time to focus on what she'd just said.

'Oh, right! Hi, I'm Maen. You're new here aren't you?' He said in a rush, obviously embarassed about the effect she had on him. He wasn't the only one.

'Yes, I'm new. My name's Kelei, I just moved here yesterday.' She said, sitting down and getting out the things she needed.

Taking the hint for what it was, Maen didn't ask any more questions and settled down to explain the work. But, as maths was a subject Kelei was very good at, little explaining was needed, and Maen seemed a bit surprised with how easily she grasped the work.

They spent the rest of the lesson in companiable silence, every now and then checking the answers the got with eachother, but Kelei was still aware that every few minutes Maen slid glances at her. As did quite a few of the other boys in the class, and some of the girls too. Although, their looks weren't quite as friendly as the boys.

But the lesson was still a reasonably good one. Afterwards though, Maen waited for her, wanting to know if she wanted to have lunch with him and a few of his friends.

'Oh, no I can't. I'd love to, but there's something else I have to go do.' Kelei quickly lied, following the directions the secretary had given her in the morning, for finding the library. She quickly wove her way through the school building, confidently heading for her destination.

Luckily people were allowed to eat in this library, which meant Kelei could have her KitKat and apple in the relative safety of a dark book corner.

Settling down in her dark corner, she pulled out one of the pads of lined paper she'd brought with her today, the one with her nearly finished story in it, and began to write. After a while, Kelei reached for her food and snacked on it while writing about battles, and betrayal, love and finally, as she finished the book, death. 


End file.
